Air Gear: Identity Crisis
by AnimeKiddo101
Summary: The 4 teenages of the wanijima household trailer sat home bored out of there mind until the girl member of the family comes up with a fun-fun idea that they can all play and hopefully enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell against the thick windows of the trailer the 5 reside in. Temari yawned and looked over at her 4 brothers. Akito was playing with the Rubik cube. Akira was playing solitude with the deck of cards he stole from Kaito. The bitter shark boy was reading a book on, 'how to cook' for unknown reasons and Kaito was gazing out the window, with a cigarette dangling from his lips. The bold and outspoken girl stood up and slammed her foot down against the floor of the trailer. "Stop that damn it!" The elder of the 5 snarled at the her.

"To kill the boredom lets have a little competition! We're going to switch places for a day!" she grinned looking at the boys. Silence grew between the 4 boys looked at her concerned ,wondering what went off in her head. "The first person to cave in has to cook the thanksgiving dinner." she said, taking her seat. The 4 boys glanced over and decided to go along with it. A cloud of despair appeared over Temari, Kaito and Akira. "What if Agito losses first!? What are we going to do then?!" Akira asked. "We could always order Chinese food ." Kaito grumbled, thinking about the situation. "Yeah! That or either pizza." Temari added.

The fuming shark jumped up, annoyed and offended. "**** off!" He scornfully cussed at them. "I want to be Akira!" Temari laughed. "why me?!" Akira leaped up from their bed, knocking of a few pillows. "Agito and Akito you two should switch!" She pointed at the two twin brothers. They turned to each other and let out a playful laugh." Big brother ,Kaito! You should um be me." Temari smiled timidly rubbing her head. Before the elder Wanijima could give his responds to her The Udo teenager leaped up. "Yeah yeah!! He should act like a girl!!" He fell to the ground holding his sides from laughter. The older Wanijima began violently stomping on the Udo teenager. "Alright starting first thing in the morning!" Temari grinned at her brothers. As fate would have it the new morning came. Agito ,the first to wake up sat up and scratched his head. "well I guess I should cook the da-da-DELICIOUS breakfast!! " The shark boy quickly changed his words around to form a more polite statement. Akito giggled at Agito's efforts. He slowly turned to his brother and sighed. "Well go cook then." He stated harsh fully. Agito rolled out of bed and walked over to the kitchen space. "(now how the hell am I suppose to use this?)" Agito scratched his head in confusion, kicking the metal contraption called a stove.

Agito reached into the fridge and pulled out a 12 carton of eggs. He cracked 5 of the eggs and put the remainder back. He stirred them up in the little blue bowl. He added a dash of salt and a dash of pepper for flavor to the bowl and began stirring again. He put the bowl into the over and shut it. Once again he looked confused as he turned the dial on the oven to 500 degrees. "I guess that should be good." he shrugged.

Kaito the second to wake up , stood up and yawned. "(……hm..how does a girl act?! Oh I know!)" A bright light bulb went off over his head. He grinned and walked over to the kitchen section of the trailer. "Good morning big brother Agito!" He smiled cutely, hiding behind the corner shyly. "May I help you with the preparations of the food?" he asked this time with a high pitched voice. "I don't give a f-f-SURE!!!" Agito caught himself from using the foul language he had been used to using. "Alright!" Kaito gritted his teeth . Kaito uneducated in the kitchen, grabbed the loaf of bread and took out 6 slices . He looked at the toaster oven then the microwave then the toaster oven again then the microwave. He put the 6 slices of bread into the microwave and sat it on high. Agito and Kaito looked at each other and faked a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari sat up from her bed and Akito sat up from his bed. The 2 younger siblings glared at each other. "Good morning Temari!" he smiled, covering his mouth. He then hopped up on the bed and jumped off, on to Temari's bed. "Get off my bed you little brat!" Temari snatched the cover from underneath his feet. Crash. Boom. Thud. Akito fell face first onto the floor. "*****!" he cursed loudly. "Its your fault for being on my damn bed!" Temari glared at the boy. Akito grabbed the murderous flower and slammed her onto the floor. Temari, was being held by the wrist when she got flipped over. She only smiled and held onto his wrist and flipped him over her. Crash. Thud. Akito jumped up, now fuming. Temari jumped up and ran off to the bathroom. Akito stood up and ran behind her. "Let me use the shower first!!" Temari grunted, trying to push the hostile shark out of the doorway. "You take way to ****ing long in the shower!!" he shouted.

"Not as long as you!! At least I use one tube of toothpaste instead of the whole thing!!" Temari,pushed and shoved him.

"What the **** does that have to do with the shower!?" Akito pushed and shoved also trying to make his way into the bathroom. "Everything!!" She said as she tried her hardest to push him back. 

Akito pushed her back successfully, he quickly got inside and slammed the door behind him.

He laughed cutely ,and placed his hand over his mouth trying to silence it. "(Its is fun.)" he thought starting the shower.

Temari stood against the door and smiled thinking the same thing as Akito. 

Smoke raised in the air of the kitchen area and their sleeping area. There was a loud sound that came from that area also. "What the…" Temari walked over to the 3 elders of the trailer. Agito was blowing his burning red hands, Kaito was cleaning up egg off the floor and Akira was opening the little window to let the smoke out. 

"Damn it Kaito! What the **** was that for?! ****!!" Agito cursed loudly. Akito stepped out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his wet body. "..Agito?"

Kaito grabbed Agito by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. "You want me to blow that smart *** mouth of yours clear off, huh?" He said, reaching for his gun . "Son of a *****." Agito smirked, then frowned again when Kaito withdrew the gun from its holder and pointed it directly to his mouth. "Hey! Wait!" Akira tried to stop them. Temari dash over and pulled Kaito's hand back and away from Agito. "Stop it you two!!" she yelled. Kaito dropped his arm and stood up. Agito looked at him then at his non-biological sister, Temari.

Kaito then withdrew himself out of the kitchen area and when up front and slammed the door that separated the front and the back of the trailer. Agito stood up and pulled Temari up as well. "Do something about this…"He held out his red hands to her. "Ya'Know Agito there's something they invented. Its called 'Oven mitts.'" Temari gently shoved his over to the sink. She turned the cold water knob and placed his hands under the cold refreshing water. Agito stood there with a depressed facial expression. Akira had a newspaper and fanned the area clear of smoke. "Thanks Akira." Temari smiled, cleaning the floor of eggs. Akito stepped out of the shower wearing his regular blue jeans and red hoddie shirt. "w-what happened?" He grabbed a clean dishrag and began helping Temari. "Oh its nothing. We just had a little accident." Temari said. Agito stopped the running water and shook his hands off. Before they could fully dry off he flicked his damp fingers at Akito and Temari. Water flew at their faces. Akito and Temari laughed being ambushed by their brother. A smile came across Agito face once seeing them smile as well. Akira laughed and pointed at them. 

Agito then stopped and flopped down beside his younger siblings. "Here ya go." They threw the damp dishrags at him. Akito smiled and then left the kitchen and following behind his was Temari. She came back in a tossed his a book. 

"you might need this. Since you're gonna be the one cooking the thanksgiving turkey and all." She smirked and left. "Good luck." Akira mocked his and left the kitchen area also

Agito sighed heavily and swore to himself. 

"I guess I should call the carry out and ask how much it cost for them to deliver,huh?" Akira laughed, waving around a menu. "Shut the hell up!" Agito roared at him. 

"Better get to work Agito." Temari laughed pulling out her DS. "Can't I help him? Just a little?" Akito begged Temari and Akira.

"Nope. He lost the bet first." Temari said

"So he has to cook." Akira added bringing out his PSP.

Akito sighed. "Okay."


End file.
